A Weird Star Wars Story thing
by NormalRiver
Summary: just a thing I decided to try and make. don't expect too many updates some important characters from Star wars may show up at some point but it's mostly going to be a bunch of OC set in the starwars universe
1. ch 1: a beginning

blackness, nothing, after the screams came silence and a darkness so familiar yet so distant. what came after the darkness was a blade crimson and evil as if what was creating it had been tourtured into submission. they had found him he thought to himself the time for his reckoning had come.

* * *

Elijah awoke to the sounds of soldiers and civilians marching in the streets preparing for a fight. just then, a woman can be heard on the streets screaming "they're here, they're here the Empire has come for us" just as explosions can be heard in the distance. Elijah quickly got up out of his bed and put his clothes on and ran outside into the streets too see what all the fuss was about. a large star destroyer could be seen in the sky with tie fighters and drop ships coming out from it landing on the ground "this is unusual" Elijah thought to himself "normally the Empire focusses on space and air control. why would they be deploying all their troops and ships to the ground?" just then the star destroyer that was in the sky above him ignited into a blaze of fire. "oh that's why" he said out loud this time. after seeing the star destroyer explode Elijah decided that it would be best to get a move on as fast as possible. so Elijah ran back into his apartment grabbed a peculiar weapon off of his bedside table and ran out the back door into a back alley that led to a shipyard. after reaching the shipyard and climbing into his old rusted Republic LAAT (probably one of the last of its kind) as he got in the ship his modified cis tactical droid came online. "hello Elijah" it said. "mornin' dan" Elijah responded quickly before hopping into his seat. "why such a rush" dan inquired. "look outside the window" just then a fleet of tie fighters flew overhead "ahh I see, so you wish too run away again." "nope"

"what do you plan on doing then"

"retreating tactically"

"ah yes, as I have stated plenty of times it would not be wise for us to attack with our current vessel"

"you might have to say it a couple more times because I'm not getting rid of this thing quite yet!" just then Elijah had finished inputting coordinates in the ships computer and had engaged the hyperdrive getting them both away from the planet and off into hyperspace.

* * *

back on the planet Elijah and his droid just escaped from a shadowy brunette woman with a lightsaber hilt attached to her hip walked into Elijah's apartment and gazed through his room before her eyes landed on a picture at the bedside. the picture showed four figures smiling together in a group photo. a single tear came to her face as she threw a thermal detonator in the room and walked away.


	2. ch: 2 the second one

a cave, dark and black. nothing can be heard except the faint sound of water dripping. inside said cave is someone. meditating, trying to forget their past life and hoping that maybe someday that they could be at peace. nevertheless that day is not today, as the Beast that had previously inhabited the cave was back. and the being meditating quietly decided he did not want to initiate conflict, so stoped meditating in this cave and went to look for another. and then the Beast noticed he was there. only it didn't seem to be so angry, just confused, as it had not seen a human before, in fact almost no wildlife on this planet had seen a human before. the Beast decided that the thing standing in front of him was not a threat and continued on with it's day. the human quietly went back to meditating as there was no threat from the Beast.

* * *

"Dan we're coming out of hyperspace fast!" Elijah yelled as sounds of sirens and whistles can be heard from their ship "maybe you should let me program the hyperspace coordinates next time" the droid responded

"sorry Dan no can do, these coordinates are mine and mine alone"

"interesting" dan stated not understanding why yet not wanting to bring it up. "well we somehow managed to make it to where alderaan _used _to be".

"good, there's no way the empire would come looking for us here"Elijah remarked

the room suddenly went to an eerie quietness.

"you didn't hear?"Dan asked.

"hear what?"

"emperor Palpatine is dead"

the words Struck Elijah to the core.

"are you sure?"

"if the rebels are to be trusted" the droid paused. "affirmative"

Elijah couldn't believe it, after 23 years of running just like that he was free. no more having to run from the the Sith Lord who ordered the execution of the Jedi. no more running from the individual who indirectly killed his master and one of his best friends. no more hiding from inquisitors. for the first time in 23 years Elijah felt Free.

* * *

the woman walked away from the apartment upset that she'd only missed her Target by a few minutes yet secretly relieved on the inside. knowing that he would survive another day. just then the people started rioting in excitement in the streets. as the remaining Imperial troops were killed even the ones that had surrendered. she knew she needed to get out of there before she was killed by the rebels, or worse. having her failure reported to the emperor. just then a broadcast on an Imperial frequency came through. "the emperor is dead" her head started in a flurry of questions after hearing those four words. when? how? who? although she knew why. the emperor was the face of the empire. an Empire that people had increasingly begun to hate since its inception. "nonetheless" she thought to herself "I'll still carry out this one last mission" she walked away, and stole the nearest ship with a hyperdrive and went off on her mission, her last mission**.**


End file.
